Purple Octopus
The 'Purple Octopus ' is a recurring character from Disney Junior's television series Jake and the Never Land Pirates. He is a friendly octopus living in Never Sea. His vocal effects are provided by Dee Bradley Baker. Role in the series The Purple Octopus first appeared in the episode "Jake's Home Run!" catching a fly ball from Jake and his crew game of baseball as he emerges from the Never Sea. Seeing that the creature from the deep meant no harm, they allow him to join in their game. Just in time to help prevent Captain Hook and his crew from escaping back to the Jolly Roger and sending them fleeing into the Never Land Jungle. The Octopus tagged along with Jake and his crew through the episode to get the baseball back from Hook. The Purple Octopus appeared again in the episode "Bucky's Anchor Aweigh!", helping Jake and his crew gives Bucky his Golden Anchor. The Purple Octopus and Marina join Jake and his crew in the chase to not only get the anchor but to also get Bucky back who has pursued the Jolly Roger to get his golden anchor from Hook. The Purple Octopus is seen again in the episode "The Mermaid's Song." While Mr. Smee was under the spell of Stormy's mermaid song, he accidentally wakes up the Octopus by stepping on his head, sending the beast into a rage. Captain Hook orders Jake to have the release his first-mate only for the Purple Octopus to snatch up Hook as well and began tossing both Hook and Smee around like a rag doll until Jake comes up with the idea to distract him by giving him some items to juggle. The Purple Octopus appears again in the episode "Pirate Campout " Captain Hook falls into Doubloon Lagoon and mistakes the Purple Octopus for the sea monster from Jake's spooky story. Jake his crew recuse the scared captain from the beast and then head back to Pirate Island. The Purple Octopus took part in Jake's birthday celebration with the rest of the pirate teams Never Land friends in "Jake's Birthday Bash!". The Purple Octopus makes a brief cameo in "Bones' Lucky Doubloon!" slapping Captain Hook with a fish when Hook tried to kiss him mistaking the octopus for a mermaid that kiss Bones earlier when he flip Bones' lucky gold doubloon Bloony. The Purple Octopus reappears in the episode "Jake's Royal Rescue" rehearsing a juggling act in Queen Coralie honor held at Hidden Cove. After Queen Coralie is rescued by Jake and his crew from Captain Hook and return to Hidden Cove, the Purple Octopus can be spotted successfully performing with the mermaids. The Purple Octopus makes a brief cameo in the episode "Jake's Pirate Swap Meet", Captain Hook and his crew were seen viewing the various items the octopus wanted to trade before walking off towards Jake. The Purple Octopus makes a brief cameo in the episode "The Mermaid Queen's Voice", he can be spotted in the audience enjoying the duet between Captain Hook and Queen Coralie. Spin-offs Jake's Never Land Pirate School The Purple Octopus makes a brief appearance in the episode "Saving Captain Hook". The octopus serves as one of the hazards Jake and his crew had to rescue Captain Hook from. Printed material The Purple Octopus reappears in the storybook adaptation of Pirate Campout. Scaring Captain Hook out of his wits when he falls into Doubloon Lagoon. Episode Appearances Gallery Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:Males Purple Octopus Category:Recurring Characters Category:Cephalopods Category:Silent characters Category:Protagonists